Preview: When I Ruled the World
by radiopop
Summary: The lyrics of Coldplay's Viva La Vida reveal the rise and fall, and seeming demise of the great emperor Kai Hiwatari. "That was when I ruled the world..."


* * *

The beat coursed steadily through the thick pub air, pulsing seemingly in time with Kai's heart.

_Bum bum bum bum-dum, bum-bum bum-bum. _

The lights were turned down low, but in the shadows he could see the outline of men's faces. Most were grizzled and grim, products of an unstable time. Only a few seemed to be enjoying the music, nodding along. The shadowed, curved feminine forms of the maids scurried about, serving drinks and food to the men.

Perched on the stool, Kai smiled wistfully. _All you need to keep people happy are bread and circuses. _

Funny how well that had worked out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his partner at the piano, pounding out chords in time with his strumming. He felt something inside of him soften. People always said that fate was predestined, only the process by which you got to it could by altered by mankind. He was not a devout person, but with the way everything had happened, he could only thank the heavens above for allotting him this one small gift.

Sensing that they were nearing the first verse, Kei leaned toward the microphone. He counted out two more measures.

_Bum bum bum bum-dum, bum-bum bum-bum. _

_Bum bum bum bum-dum, bum-bum bum-bum. _

He closed his eyes so no one could see the color of sadness and pain that now tinted the once brilliant crimson, now a deep blood red. Opening his mouth, he began to sing in his husky, deep voice…

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word…"_

* * *

His Royal Highness of Nicea, Agulany, Belladome, Caluba, most recently Jitana, and hopefully Parswarf if everything went well; Duke of Kade (in name only); Royal General of the Nicean Military Forces; known-and-accepted Master of Combat and Good Looks; seven time winner of the Mardillian Award in both athletics and academics; official palace Heartthrob; known owner of two white stallions and supporter of ice cream, Emperor Kai Hiwatari lounged on his favorite couch. It was the one imported from Jitana as a surrender gift. Expensive Caluba rugs had been thrown on the couch, and combined with warm, sunny rays from a gigantic window behind it, and delicious cold coffee on the glass table before it, it was dubbed as The Most Perfect Place to spend a Sunday morning.

The breeze from the half-opened window ruffled Kai's hair gently as he sipped his coffee and waited for his morning newspaper. Hopefully the news would be good this morning; he had told those blokes to stop reporting about the Conquests. There was only so much warfare civilians could take; tell them about any more and they realize what they are being taxed for.

Kai pulled halfheartedly at his shirt. He had not taken pains to get dressed today: cream-colored shirt, royal blue tunic, comfortable breeches and his favorite boots. It was Sunday, for God's sake. What more did they expect of him?

Hearing footsteps thunder down the corridor, Kai sat up and put the expensive porcelain cup down on the table before him. He leaned foreword, his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands. He waited.

"Good news, sir!" the jubilant face of blonde Maximillian, his personal squire, burst into his room. "He-…"

"Step aside boy!" Max was swept aside by an arm thick as two legs of ham, flying somewhere into the dark recesses of Kai's personal study. Sir Morgan stepped into the room, somehow squeezing his portly form through the doorframe, helmet under his arm. His usually ruddy face was bright red with excitement. His nostrils flared above his mustache.

Behind him followed what Kai liked to call the "leechers". Namely, useless advisors who had no value on the battlefield and liked to think they could influence the emperor. All three were wringing their hands.

Xavier Trot the Third tried to push around Sir Morgan. He was babbling something about, "Sir. Your Highness. I'm sorry but he insisted to see you and we were busy trying to find the maps of the ancient Austinian that you insisted existed…"

Kai reminded himself that the only reason he let the people elect leechers was to make it look as if he wasn't the only one who held power. However, the sympathetic trend toward weak, dorky men who made fake speeches was really becoming annoying.

Sir Morgan employed his "leg-of-ham-removal" move again, and Xavier was out of the picture. He vigorously saluted Kai.

"Your Honor. Three days ago we successfully crossed the Damain River and reached the capital city. Parswarf is now under our control!"

Kai nodded. He liked his news positive and to the point. He also liked his commanding officers the same way. He opened his mouth to congratulate Sir Morgan…

"But sir!" Morgan interrupted, something that didn't happen often to Kai. "News reached Vontusky already and with their Yellow Turban rebellions going on they're willing to cooperate!" A few of the buttons on the front of his shirt popped off at the force of his interjection.

"Oh." Kai sat back and leaned against the couch to absorb the news. He rubbed his cheek were a button had pinged him rather hard. "So that…"

"Sets our plans to about two weeks early, sir!" Morgan grinned. He didn't seem to notice the state of his shirt. Kai could see the folds of his white, flabby belly through the hole as he leaned forward to pick up the cup.

"Mmm. Good news." Kai raised his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. He put the cup back down. "No wonder you got back so quickly." He wondered briefly if he had to replace any of his royal-issue horses; Morgan was not a light burden to carry.

"Day and night, sir. Day and night." Morgan grinned.

"So." Kai gestured to the servant who stood dutifully in the corner of the room. Wiliam hurried forward, towing a heavy brocade chair. He pushed the chair in front of the glass table, at the same time towing Xavier by the arm. He ushered all three advisors out of the room. Max was still M.I.A., but would appear later, Kai reasoned.

Morgan sat down with a 'wump'. William hurried out of the room to fetch more coffee; he had noticed that Kai was running low.

"So sir," Morgan boomed, panting. He scratched at his mustache, waiting for Kai to speak.

The emperor did not disappoint. He leaned forward. "Well, as you know we expected this to take at least two more weeks," Kai began. He traced the gold rim of his cup in a contemplative manner. "It was all timed so when the monsoon winds began they would be in our favor as we advance across the Basin to Mintope, Naja, and Omeani."

Morgan nodded. "Yes. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start early. There is always the possibility that we might counter a few surprises."

William, the servant, chose this moment to appear with a fresh jug of coffee and the newspaper. He refilled Kai's cup then set both the jug and the paper down on the glass surface.

"William," the emperor addressed him as he was about to leave, "Would you please fetch Max and bring him to the infirmary for me?" William nodded. He had always served Master Kai, and would also do so. Again, he turned to go.

"And William." Said servant stopped once more. "Take the day off. Go visit your family."

"But speaking of taking time off," Kai concentrated on Morgan again, "I believe this is an opportune chance to give the troops a break. They have been on the road nonstop for a few months now, as I recall."

Morgan nodded. The best quality about Hiwatari was that he understood the fact that if you wanted to play hard, then you had better rest hard. "I will inform the troops when I get back."

"Take your time." Kai leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'll give you enough money to hire some entertainment along the way. And besides, you don't want to hurry along wagons of rations, do you?"

The general's face broke out into a grin at the prospect of food and entertainment. "Sure do know how to keep people happy, m'lord."

"I can only be as happy as the most wretched person of my nation." Kai responded, his face unfathomable.

"Sir." The general had detected something in Kai's mood. "You are the most powerful ruler on this earth. Give the word and the seas would swell with boats of people willing to go to combat for you…"

"But pride comes before a fall," Kai interjected.

"I suppose so."

"You have the day to rest up. I shall arrange everything tomorrow morning." Never one to dwell on pandering subjects, his ruler.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Sir Morgan turned to go. He crossed the room and put his hand on the ornately carved door handle.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

Emperor Kai seemed to be examining his fingers rather intently. "I would go visit the seamstresses if I were you."

Bemused and a little bit confused, Sir Morgan nodded, headed out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"_Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own" _

He nodded gently to the chords and gazed at his surroundings. The world he had used to know contrasted sharply with the one he knew now.

But living in the past never worked for anyone. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.

Sometimes, though, just sometimes, Kai allowed himself to slip back in time. Back to the days when everything was okay. Back when he wasn't grasping at straws, living day to day. Back when there was already a space of land allotted for him in the revered palace cemetery, and a great slab of expensive marble ready to hold details of his conquests and accomplishments.

_Bum bum bum bum-dum, bum-bum bum-bum._

_Bum bum bum bum-dum, bum-bum bum-bum. _

"_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:  
'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"_

* * *

To be continued. This is actually going to be a oneshot. Just wanted to give a preview though. To prove I am not dead.

I got this inspiration from Coldplay's Viva La Vida. So the lyrics are not mine.

For all of you out there who have read my other works -- good things come to those who wait. I have great things planned, just need to get around to them. So don't lose hope.

In the meantime, what do you think of this one? And please, tell me: which one of my other fics should I update first?

.much.love.


End file.
